This invention relates to a combination bookmark and writing instrument having a generally flat profile to enable placement thereof between leaves of a book.
Underlining or marking in books is done when it is desired to later quickly find a certain passage or sentence. Because of the need to occasionally mark books, a number of proposals have been offered for holding or attaching pencils or writing instruments to books. See, for example, J. C. Matson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,066,992, and Fred P. Gonot, Jr., et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,800. The first mentioned reference discloses a holder for pencils which is placed upon the hinge of a book; the last mentioned reference discloses a combination bookmark and pencil holder consisting of a flexible strap which may be looped about the leaves of a book to mark a page in the book and also to hold a pencil or pen on the outside of the book cover.
Occasionally, a person reading a book may attempt to mark a location in the book by leaving a pencil or pen between the desired pages. This can be done by simply leaving the pencil or pen loose between the pages or by using a pocket clip attachment of the pencil or pen to clip the pencil or pen to one or more of the leaves of the book. In both instances, closure of the book puts a stress on the book hinge and can ultimately damage the hinge and the book.